1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sanitary apparatus for intestinal cleansing to be attached to a water faucet. The apparatus can be used sitting on a toilet bowl.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 1,940,210, there is an apparatus comprising a faucet fitting integral with means for regulating the pressure and means for metering a medication to be diluted by water from the faucet, and further a tubing provided with a nozzle having a cut-off valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,046 deals with the problem of the excessively increased water temperature and provides a device adapted to interrupt in this case the flow of water between a faucet and a nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,741 develops above all arrangements of the terminal section of a tubing near a nozzle for the employment thereof, including a manual clamping device to modify the flow rate. It discloses mainly a base plate to rest removably over the bowl and a particular shape of nozzle that is comfortable and does not damage an user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,078 relates to an attachment to a water faucet in order that fresh water may be conveniently dispensed for specific uses such as dental hygiene, bath spray, water enema and vaginal douche. The attachment includes an adapter at one end of a flexible hose for attachment to a faucet, and various interchangeable adapters attachable to the other end of the hose. The first adapter includes a valve for selectively by-passing the attachment so as to allow the obtaining of water directly from the faucet.
EP 1 579 880 discloses a medical apparatus for self-irrigation treatments, to be fitted between a toilet seat and a toilet bowl, the medical apparatus comprising a disposable irrigation tube to be connected to a pressurised water source by means of a water supply line connected to a faucet of a sanitary apparatus like a washbasin or bidet. The medical apparatus comprises a support frame for the irrigation tube, said support frame having a shaped central portion to transversally extend inside the toilet bowl, and two side arms to be locked between a seat and the toilet bowl. A water flow duct extends from a side arm along the support frame, to an upwardly facing pipe fitting for the sealed connection to the irrigation tube. The medical apparatus further comprises two automatic discharge valves, the one connected to said water flow duct, and the other provided in a pressure control unit further including a pressure regulator, a pressure gauge, and a pushbutton tap for opening and closing the water flow.
As one can note from above mentioned, EP 1 579 880 describes a very complex apparatus, which, among the other, has a drawback of the support frame positioned inside the toilet bowl in the evacuation zone. It should be understood that after the intestinal cleansing such a support frame must be suitably cleaned and sanitised, in order to be used again safely.
EP 1 240 911 discloses an apparatus for intestinal cleansing, comprising a seat for a toilet bowl, having in its rear side a feed duct for feeding a cleansing fluid. The feeding duct passes through the hinge between seat and bowl cover and ends with a disposable nozzle.
The apparatus according to EP 1 240 911 needs a particular kind of seat to be positioned instead of that normally in use on the toilet bowl and then it is uncomfortable and does not predispose the user to the operation of intestinal cleansing in the best way.
In the prior art there are also other complex apparatuses, requiring an electrical power and combining several of the above functions. Such complex electrical apparatuses would not be considered by the person skilled in the field for obtaining a combined apparatus.
By examining the subject matter of the above mentioned patents the skilled person would obtain a combined apparatus comprising a single attachment to a faucet, pressure regulating means and metering means, and a separated device against the temperature increase and a manual clamping device for changing the flow rate, and further a supporting base plate and a cut-off valve. Above all, in the cleansing apparatuses mentioned the support on the toilet bowl of the portion of the apparatus near the end tubing implies substantial modifications of the seat and even its substitution. Further, the end section comprising the disposable nozzle has a predetermined position in the apparatus and this forces the user to comply to that position and not vice versa.